


Lacking Humanity (2)

by iamisaac



Series: Lacking Humanity/Like Father, Like Son/Humanity's Son [5]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5234051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/pseuds/iamisaac





	Lacking Humanity (2)

Remus had been imprisoned some time when the next blow fell. Lucius’s arrival heralded a shock. He looked away as Lucius entered, and was not aware of the expression on Lucius’s face as he spoke.

“There is someone who wishes to see you,” said Lucius coolly.

Remus withdrew inside himself, a feeling of cold sweeping over him. Voldemort. He had been waiting for this to happen, knowing it would come. He was amazed that it had taken this long, for whilst other prisoners – if any of the Order of Phoenix still lived – might be suffered to survive, he, Remus could hope for no such mercy from the Dark Lord. Oh, not because he was himself any rival or great threat to Voldemort, but because of what he was: a werewolf, Dark Creature, and as such looked upon by Voldemort as one of his Own, in whom such a defection as Remus had shown was a betrayal of the same order as Sirius and Remus had considered Peter’s to be. Voldemort would not forgive such a betrayal, and Remus knew with fearful certainty that he would be tortured – tortured until his body was wracked with an agony he could never lose, and his mind had long since deserted him. Then, and only then, he would be killed.

Fighting to keep his voice steady, he asked

“When does Lord Voldemort wish for this meeting?”

An eyebrow was raised; Lucius’s way of expressing both surprise and amusement.

“Oh, but it is not the Dark Lord who wishes for you, animal. If that had been the case, He would have called for you long since. You would not have been suffered to survive for this long if He were still alive.”

Remus raised his head and stared at Lucius Malfoy. Voldemort was dead?

“No,” continued Malfoy silkily, “it is a far more… ah… intimate acquaintance of whom I speak.”

Remus wondered if the shock of Voldemort’s death had put Lucius’s brain at risk. He knew of no one who might call that tone into Lucius’s voice.

“I don’t understand.”

“No? Thn perhaps a little reminder of your past is in order, animal.”

Lucius flicked his wand, and at once Remus found himself listening to a conversation which had evidently taken place in the past.

”What about the werewolf?”

The first voice was vaguely familiar, yet deeper than Remus recalled it; it was a second before he recognised the now-broken tones of Draco, Lucius’s son. The next voice, however, proved no such difficulty: it was one Remus knew almost as well as his own, and loved infinitely more.

”If you mean Remus, say so. What about him?

Harry. Harry, whom he had thought was dead, along with so many others. Was it real, or had Lucius just found a new way of taunting him?

Draco spoke again.

” Oh, come off it, Potter. I remember when he was teaching at Hogwarts – everyone saw the way he looked at you. Those private lessons you had – were you at it then?” 

Remus bit his lip hard, feeling the blood run down the inside of his mouth and into his throat. Surely he hadn’t looked at Harry – even thought of Harry in that way then? He would only have been thirteen, he thought, sickened; but the memory cleared and he knew that it had only been later – some time after Sirius’s death – that he had seen Harry as anything but a boy. Harry’s voice broke through his thoughts.

”“Oh no, not then…”

“Later, then?” demanded Draco’s voice.

“Later… Well, that’s a different matter, isn’t it?”

Remus froze. He had never touched Harry; had hoped that any feelings he had were private. What was Harry saying – suggesting?

“You were, then?” asked Draco, harshly.

“Oh yes.” Harry’s voice was soft, but there was more to come. “You surely don’t expect me to boast of my conquests, Malfoy? Suffice to say I wasn’t disappointed. He’s been pretty much the one and only ever since we first started. Good, you say? Oh no, better than that.”

Lucius waved his wand again and the voices stopped. Remus was shellshocked. What had Harry been saying, and why? Lucius was looking at him, and had caught the stunned expression on his face.

“Does that refresh your memory?”

Remus had no answer. If Harry really was alive, what on earth had led him to enunciate such lies? And if he wasn’t, what sort of twisted game was Malfoy playing?

“Nothing to say?” taunted Lucius.

Remus found himself unchained and Lucius threw him a robe.

“Dress yourself, animal. Your lover will hardly wish to see you in that state – not that there’s anything he hasn’t seen before, of course, except perhaps some bruises.”

Wordlessly, Remus put on the robe. Somewhere along the line he seemed to have lost the ability to speak. He found himself pushed along a corridor at wand point into a small holding room. Malfoy vanised, and Remus leant back against the wall, still in shock.

It was only when the painfully familiar figure stood hesitantly in the doorway that his mind slowly began to function again.


End file.
